I'll always come for you
by Lieflotje
Summary: What I would've liked to see in the episode "Shooting star". Will rescues Emma.


I'll always come for you

* * *

All the Glee kids are in the choir room, so Will doesn't have to get Brittany. I get that he'll always help the kids first, that's his job as a teacher. And Emma wasn't even in the building in the original episode. I just like this better! Btw, the shooting is real in this fic, no one dies though. Oh and Shannon doesn't have a stupid, illogical crush on Will. =) Enjoy!

* * *

They all were in the choir room, the lights were off. Somehow, the darkness made this all even more frightening. Silence consumed them, it made them think, what if this was the last time they would see each other? Will checked one last time if everyone was in the room. Once he was done, he walked back over to Shannon and knelt next to her. "Shan, they're all here. Can you look after them? I'll be back as soon as possible!" Shannon didn't know what he was going to do, but just nodded. "Okay, be safe buddy." And they gave each other one last hug.

Will quickly made his way to the door. "Mister Schue, where are you going?!" whispered the kids.

"I have to get Emma!" They all heard the desperation in his voice.

"Bring her back safely…" Blaine said.

"Yeah, please make sure she's safe!" added Brittany.

"We love her…" Artie joined in.

"Thanks guys, I will."

" Now go mister Schue!" they said. Will unlocked the door and got out into the hallway, Shannon got up and locked it after him.

He walked to Emma's office as quiet as possible. When he got there, it was empty. Where the hell could she be?! He started to get really worried, not knowing where she was. All her stuff were there though, as well as her bag with her lunch in it. Her pen and notebook lay on her table, like she had dropped everything and ran away. She couldn't be outside, the police had locked the building and hadn't started with getting people out yet.

Gently he opened her door and stepped inside. "Emma?" "Em, are you here?"

"Will?" squeaked a little voice, it came from under her desk. Quickly he made his way to the other side and knelt down in front of her.

"O god, Emma! I was so worried about you sweetie!" he was tearing up. She was already crying, throwing herself into Will's open arms. "Oh, Will, I'm so glad you came! I'm so s-scared!" He held her tight, so glad she was fine. "He…he walked into my office Will! He didn't find me though." She sobbed into his chest.

"O my god, sweetie! I'm so glad he didn't find you! I'm so glad you are okay!" He stood up and held out his hand for her. "Come on…"She took his hand and looked at him with big, scared eyes.

"W-where are we going?"

"To the choir room, it's safer there and locked." She nodded and he lifted her in his arms. Carrying her bridal style he stepped out of her office. "Your heels would make too much noise…" he explained. She held him very tightly, wishing the choir room would be closer to her office.

All of a sudden they heard a loud gun shot, very close to them. Emma started to whimper, tears fell from her eyes. "Will, he's down the other hallway!" She hid her face in his neck, scared to death. Will started to run. He didn't care anymore, he needed to get her safe. They got to the choir room in no time and he chastely knocked on the door.

"Guys, open up, it's me!"

Shannon unlocked the door quickly and locked it again when they were in. Emma was still sobbing into his shoulder and Will walked to the back of the room with her. "Thank god she's safe!" Shannon said. Will sat on the ground, holding Emma in his lap. He stroked her hair and held her tight, her sobbing quieting down. She held on to him for dear life, her head still buried in his neck, her little hands clutching his shirt. All the kids crawled over to their favorite teachers and snuggled up to them tightly. They all sat silence and held each other lovingly.

Will looked down at Emma and started to whisper sweet nothings in her ear. "Baby, look at me…" he tilted her chin up, so she would look into his eyes. "Emma, I love you. You are the love of my life. I fell in love with you the moment I laid my eyes on you. One day, I want to marry you, I want to have kids with you. I cannot live without you. I will always love you, all of you. And I want you to always remember that." Warm tears rolled off her soft cheeks, he wiped them away.

"I love you too! So much!"

He put his hand on her cheek and kissed her. She kissed him back, with all the passion she could muster as if there would be no tomorrow. In that moment it was just them, just Will and Emma. On moments like this they forgot about everything else. The others just looked at them, the kids didn't mind them kissing, they loved that they finally were a couple.

When they broke the kiss, Emma rested her forehead against his ad they just looked into each other's eyes. "You know you two are like the cutest couple ever, right?" Tina said with a smile, the rest of the group agreed. Emma turned beet red and hid her face in Will's shoulder. Will looked at her, she was so adorable.

"Yeah, we are, aren't we?" he said and smiled, he kissed the side of Emma's head. Now everybody had calmed down and sat in a peaceful silence.

After a few minutes they heard a man shouting "Clear!" from the hallway and a knock on the door. "This is the police, open up! We're here to escort you outside!"

Sighs of relieve could be heard from everyone. Slowly the door was unlocked and they all walked outside, glad it was all over with and everybody was fine. Will kept his arm around Emma and pressed her tight against his body the entire time. She looked up at him and kissed his cheek. "Thanks you came for me, to get me safe. I love you."

"I'll always come for you. And I love you too, so much."

* * *

PLEASE review guys! It means the world to me and makes my day! =D No reviews makes me really sad... =(


End file.
